Strategy guide(s)
Feel Free to post all your strategies here ;) Hull Controlling Guides Battleships - Tactics (pure battlship fleets) Outline of the page The aim of "battleship tactics" is to provide a principle overview of possible tactics, which are commonly used for battleships. The explanation includes ship builds, controlling and the discussion about the enemy typ. The main purpose is clearly for PVE, as PvP enemies usually do not follow any straight tactic or behave expectable. The tactics are often used for farming blueprints and resources. For events, might be that more specialized tactics are useful. As it is supposed mainly for farming, the low-level weapons and own-research technologie is suggest. Ofcourse, by proceeding in the game you will have access to better choices, thus, feel free to improve your fleets with them. Strafe-back (level 20-40+, without access to carrier, semi-auto) IDEA: You can call this tactic also ... divide and rule ... 'You turn your battleships orthogonal to the enemies and strafe back. As they will charge forward to you, they will split up in groups due to different velocities and attack ranges. Thus, you can easily one-by-one them and survive with nearly no repair cost. The tactic is best suited for lower level players who do not know good piloting. With further improvement of the items (blueprints/events) the fleet can be evolved to suggest auto-farming fleet by "Manni Gaming" (see https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L4VVRjT_gQo) Suitable Enemy: The most Vega Fleets. The level of the enemy fleet should be lower or similar to the own level. Always useful, if the enemy fleet combines very different kinds of ships. Non-suitable Enemy: Very inefficient against fast enemies and battalions, they either reach you to fast, or survive to long. You will likely still win it, but have to pay to much for repairing. Built: Any weapon, which provides a long fire range and high DPS, is useful. Projectiles aren't the best choice due to the low DPS,rather go on Plasma Torpedo , Gladius Driver, HEX Missile or the broadly used Hydra Missile. Of-course, you need strafe thruster, no doubt about that. The shield should be able to survive a lot, as you want to avoid repair costs. Thus, meta-shields are not the best choice, as you will have more durability by standard shields (or you have already the blueprints, which is unlikely). I suggest shockwave, because projectiles can be avoided by strafing and energy weapons have short range and it is assumed that you destroy every ship with energy weapons before reaching the attack range. Regeneration shields are a nice thing, but not the best idea for this setup because you will encounter burst DMG and not distributed DMG over a long time. Controlling: Very easy, turn by 90° and strafe back. After you killed the fast following group, you will charge the remaining enemies. If they are destroyers, micro-manage your ships by strafing to the sites in order to avoid the projectiles. Pretend-to-run (Any level Battallion, often used for lvl 27) IDEA: My personal favorite. You use a long range weapon and navigate in such way, to get the followers in fire range, but far enough to be safe. Thus, you win without repair costs. Suitable Enemy: Mainly battalions, also some levels above your own. All other fleets can contain enemy types, which will cause some trouble. But, if they are lower in level you will still win easily. The tactic is broadly used for farming crafting materials on high-level battalions. Lvl 27 battallions are the easiest enemy you can wish for, once they are following you, they have no chance to hit you due to their weapon built. Non-suitable Enemy: PvP ... no player will be stupid enough to be fouled by this tactic. Fast PvE ships, especially with a certain durability ... thus cruisers can be a pain. Cutters and destroyers are possible but only on low level. Built: Projectile weapons are the key point here. You use the weapon with longest range, neglecting DPS and velocity. You need at least one additional weapon with shorter range auto-aim or large scattering. The thruster should be fusion, if already achieved. Else go for rear, as you need to ensure to keep the enemies behind you. Often it is sufficient to have only 1 battleship as the fleet, because it makes the controlling easier. More ships decrease the time to your victory, but shouldn't influence the result. Controlling: In the beginning turn by 60-90° and fly away, the fastest ship will follow you, which you directly knock out with 1 or 2 shoots. If the enemy fleet is not a battalion, this phase is the most critical one, because you need to destroy the fast enemies before they come behind you (out of fire range) and can easily shoot-you-down. Afterwards, you turn in such way that the enemy is behind you, but at the corner of your attack range. Your projectile weapons will fire on him and miss him. But, they hit the following group and destroy thus ship by ship. When only one enemy is left, turn by and bring the short (auto-aim/scatter) weapon in attack range. Depending on the built of the enemy ship, you can suffer some DMG in this phase only, but with micro-management you will still be fine. Charge-through (Mid Level Players) IDEA: Calling that a tactic is somewhat ''hilarious, as the main idea is to make your fleet as durable as possible, put a lot of DPS and then ..."THIS IS SPARTA !". Often, you use this technic for auto-fleets, which you manually control in order to avoid high repair costs. Some people claim that a standard technique ... My opinion: everybody should be happy in his own way ... This tactic is clearly the less advanced tactic and will (in worst case) have completely no demand for micro-management. Thus, every double-left-handed micro-management idiot, without any better idea and a lack of restraint will be happy with it. I can tell that by experience ;) Side remark: This tactic is similar to the "high-durability-fire-power cruiser fleets", e.g., the exodus with double shields. The cruisers are faster and better to navigate, but have less armor and fire-power on the same level. I never tested it by myself, but I heared quite optimistic feedbacks from other players. Might be worse trying... Suitable Enemy: All fleets with lower level (blueprint and resource farming). Sometimes, in events (e.g. riot), I saw people charging higher level fleets and forcing thus repair costs, because the exponential growth of xp per level probably make it more efficient. I can not judge on that, might be ... Sometimes similar builds are used for base rushing, however, as above .... might be Non-suitable Enemy: Basically the most fleets are okay, but never perfect. Repair costs are usually rather level dependent than fleet type dependent. Fastly navigating destroyers (higher attack range + slightly faster) can be a hard task. Battalions will cause higher repair costs due to similar durability and fire power. Built: The BEST you have, doesn't matter of what. Usually your research level and blue prints predict your choice !!! You can go for high DPS energy weapons, but long-range, fast ships will be then a problem. I suggest scatter or hydra missiles as a trade-off, maybe creeper or torpedoes. For thruster go on fusion, if you have it in a good level, else go for rear thruster, because charging doesn't need navigation. Shields define, like weapons, which are good and bad enenmies for you. If you have recharging shields, long fights are your strenght, and thus low DPS fleets. If you have high durability shields you go for high DPS-burst fleets (other rushing fleets are the perfect example). Controlling: Nomen est omen. Depending on the the enemy it can be usefull to surround him, to charge through the middle or to just fly-by. But this is rather a question of your micro-management skills, and thus you need to test it by yourself. Instant-repair Fleet (rancor, level 20-32) Idea: As you see by the name, this "tactic" is rather a built, as it do not ask for a special piloting. This can be done with rancor battleships (strongest choice in my opinion) but also with other ships (frigates up to talon, Genesis cruiser, destroyers up to Broadsword). The core idea is to keep the sum of health and shield below 300. Consequently, every ship will be repaired in less than 5min, which you can even "instant". The weapons, thruster, special etc have no influence and can be choosen freely. Suitable Enemy: Basically all fleets with the same level or below. The level will be mainly defined by the weapons you put to them. I even use it as a "pre-fleet" to level 40+ vega cargo fleets. The purpose of the rancors is to vanish all the fast/small ships. After the instant fleet is destroyed, I go in with a lvl 38-42 venom fleet with "strafe-back" semi-auto tactic, causing me only the instant repair cost as the venom usually survive with no (or at least nearly no) damage. Non-suitable Enemy: Very fast ships and destroyers can out-piloting you. But who cares, it is instant repair ... Built: As aformentioned, health+shield must stay below 300. Thus plate steal 2 or 3 is fine in combination with eiter meta-phase shields I or blast shield I. I prefere blast shield, as it recharges. On the other hand, the resist of meta phase shield allows for more damage reduction. In a normal fleet, you would go for high shield values in order to keep the chance for damaging the hull low. But its instant repair, you dont care ;) Summarizing, if you "charge through" the enemy with your fleet, you have no time for recharge, thus meta is better. If you "strafe back", you can recharge, likely blast shields will be better. The weapons can be choosen freely, and any other tactic can be combined to that built. Usually, hydra missiles are prefered due to the aim-lock. If you dont have them, scatter missiles are a nice thing (early researched and moderate dps with high propability of hitting). You can also mix them up, I usually put 1 mass driver, 1 thermal beam, 2 hydras. Because I mix the weapon types, I dont use any specials but cargo instead. Controlling: You can use the auto mode, its okay and you will usually be victorious against fleets of same level or up to +2. You can improve the defeatable fleet level by manual piloting with some other tactic (e.g. strafe back, charge, ...) Side remark: It is common, after you leave this level range of instant rancors, to keep some and combine them with other (well-equipped) ships. This built offers you some "decoys" or "shields" for the good ships, keeping the repair time of the fleet low. Crafting Material Fleet Strategies Crafting Material Fleets consist of 5 varieties that follow a general formation setup. Each fleet type with the exception of hunters, consists of 6 identical ships, with a 7th lead ship in front. Hunters consist of 5 identical cutters with two battleships and a carrier, making them considerably more dangerous then other crafting material fleets. These fleets can also be found in a supply run variation, which is virtually identical in appearance to the original versions, but with the addition of a carrier supporting the fleet, making them overall more difficult, but rewarding due to the guaranteed strongbox drops. Below you will find strategies for each individual fleet in the crafting material fleet list. You will NOT find Supply Run Fleet Strategies here. See the Supply Run Strategies Section for that. Scouts Scout Fleets utilize aggressive frigates to obliterate slower opposition with heavy weaponry. They are very dangerous to destroyers and battleships, as they not only inflict bonus damage, but also resist stasis weaponry almost entirely, allowing them to quickly close the distance and fire. Utilizing cruisers to defeat these fleets is a viable strategy as their heavy armor and affinity for heavy shielding allows them to take the damage as if it's nothing. However, at higher levels it is often better to utilize battleships, due to their significant range advantage. Rebel Scouts (13) At first, Rebel Scouts (13) may appear intimidating, but do not be fooled. These ships are EXTREMELY fragile. The Nighthawk Frigates can be 1-shot by weapons as weak as Pulse Ray V. One however should not blindly assume that this fleet is a cakewalk, although it is very fragile it can dish out a CONSIDERABLE level of damage for such a low level. Shockwave Shields are heavily advised here to tank the explosive damage. The Revelation Cruiser also poses a small problem due to it's Thermal Beams. It's damage output, while not significant, can quickly drain Shockwave Shields, It is advised to use multiple ships when engaging these fleets. HOW TO COUNTER: Cruisers are widely considered to be the generalized frigate counter when marked up. As they inflict heavier damage to frigates and also boast higher health then other ships. Genesis Cruisers are the best candidate for these fleets at this stage. RECOMMENED STRATEGIES: Two Genesis Cruisers armed with Pulse Ray V x2 and Shockwave Shield II are capable of taking on the entire fleet. Rebel Scouts (23) Rebel Scouts (23) are a considerable step-up from Rebel Scouts (13). The frigates are more durable, and boast considerably stronger weapons. The revelation leading this fleet also has it's armor increased. One should be well aware that these scouts are capable of taking down Tier 2 Rebel Ships rather easily if they are not properly piloted. While Rebel Scout (13) can do the same, it takes longer and gives a player time to act. HOW TO COUNTER: Like before, cruisers are the general counter. However, at this stage, you should have access to Rancor Battleships. Which can easily out-range and obliterate these scout frigates by simply strafing backwards with projectile weapons. Despite the fact that these frigates inflict bonus damage to said ships, a fleet of them with the proper equipment can defeat these fleets and take no damage. RECOMMENDED STRATEGIES: 6 Rancor Battleships equipped with Gladius Driver I x4 and Shockwave Shield II is capable of taking out the entire fleet without taking ANY damage, as long as you turn your ships at a 90 degree angle and strafe backwards. Rebel Scouts (33) Rebel Scouts (33) are the strongest iteration of the Rebel Scout Fleets to date. They boast the highest durability and firepower on their frigates and revelation, making them extremely dangerous at close-range. However, despite their strength, most players who attack these fleets have the technology to render them harmless, even when using Destroyers. One should never underestimate the Rebel Scouts, they can inflict tremendous damage with their scatter missiles. Always engage at a distance. '''HOW TO COUNTER: Similarly to the previous iterations, cruisers are once again the primary counter to these fleets. It is still entirely possible to defeat this fleet by utilizing Exodus Cruisers or Revelation Cruisers. However, it is highly recommended to use a Rancor Battleship fleet with instant repair. This way, in the event you should make a mistake, you will not suffer severe costs for damage taken. RECOMMENDED STRATEGIES: 6 Rancor Battleships equipped with Gladius Driver I x2 and Gladius Driver II x2, with a Shockwave Shield II can defeat the entire fleet without taking any damage in return. Turning to a 90 degree angle and strafing backwards will allow this strategy to be executed flawlessly. V-SEC Scouts (50) (W.I.P) Artillery Rebel Artillery (10) (W.I.P) Rebel Artillery (30) (W.I.P) VEGA Artillery (37) (W.I.P) V-SEC Artillery (53) (W.I.P) Raiders Rebel Raiders (15) (W.I.P) Rebel Raiders (20) (W.I.P) Rebel Raiders (25) (W.I.P) Rebel Raiders (35) (W.I.P) VEGA Raiders (45) (W.I.P) Iron Star Raiders (60) Use Mark V battleships with Aurora rays and a Ragnarok. They are easy to kill that way Battalions Rebel Battalion (17) (W.I.P) Rebel Battalion (27) (W.I.P) VEGA Battalion (45) (W.I.P) V-SEC Battalion (55) (W.I.P) Iron Star Battalion (63) (W.I.P) Hunters Iron Star Hunters (65) (W.I.P) Supply Run Fleet Strategies Supply Run Fleets consist of 5 primary varieties that follow a similar format to the original crafting fleets. There do however, exist 4 unique varieties as of late which are unique to the Iron Star Company and Demon Corps Only. Supply Run Fleets primarily consist of 6 identical ships with 1 ship in the lead and a carrier following behind. Hunter Supply Runs are identical to the regular Hunter Fleets, the only difference being that Supply Runs make other variations of the Hunter Fleets available to attack. Supply Runs are unique in that their fleets drop GUARANTEED Strongboxes towards specific ships upon their defeat, as long as you do not draw. They are commonly farmed for upgrade materials. Scout Supply Runs Artillery Supply Runs Raider Supply Runs Battalion Supply Runs Hunter Supply Runs Category:Vega Conflict Category:Community